FELIZ CUMPLE AKY!
by diavolikAngel
Summary: Un pequeño fic dedicado a mi "reina de los lemons" *w* QUE TENGAS UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!
1. Chapter 1

**FELIZ CUMPLE AKY**

PARTE 1: ESPERANDO EL MOMENTO

* * *

-Emm…. En el colegio mamá…..-Dijo un chica con su celular, ella era alta y blanca…. Su cabello era de color castaño miel brillante y le llegaba unos centímetros abajo del hombro.

_-¿Cuándo regresas?- Preguntó una voz mayor al otro lado del teléfono._

-Me quedaré a estudiar en la casa de una amiga…. Hoy llegaré tarde.- Dijo la castaña lo primero que se le ocurrió.

_-Mmmm…. Bueno cariño, cuídate, apenas termines de estudiar vienes a la casa.- Dijo la señora._

-Si mamá…. Adiós.- Dijo la chica colgando el teléfono.

* * *

PDV AKYRA

-Genial, ahora estoy en problemas si no llego a casa en la tarde…. Y lo peor es que le dije que me quedaría estudiando… Gran escusa Akyra, Gran excusa… Y todo porque las chicas quieren pasar una tarde en Bajoterra….. ¿Tenían que escoger hoy? ¡Justo hoy! Un día antes de mi cumpleaños cuándo debo alistarme …..

* * *

La chica se dirigió hacia una de las casas de una urbanización en la que había quedado en ir y tocó la puerta.

Segundos después de la puerta salió una chica alta y blanca de cabello castaño miel brillante que le llagaba hasta media espalda, sus ojos verdes grisáceos se quedaron fijamente mirando los ojos mieles de Akyra…. Y unos tres segundos después la abrazó.

-Aky! Que gusto volver a verte!- Dijo Ale abrazando a la chica.

-Dani….. Akyra ya llegó!- Gritó Alejandra hacia las escaleras.

-No te creeré ésta vez Ale.- Dijo una chica de piel canela y pelinegra, su cabello le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, ella estaba con su perrito en brazos bajando las escaleras de la casa.

-No volveré a caer en tu….. ¿Akyra? ¡Akyra!- Dijo Daniela corriendo a abrazar a la chica al ver que ésta vez sí estaba en la puerta y no cómo las veces anteriores que Ale le hizo creer para fastidiar.

-Hola chicas…- Dijo Akyra.

-Qué bueno que pudiste venir…. ¡Vamos!.-Dijo Ale tomando a Akyra de la mano y llevándola hasta una alcantarilla la cuál fue abierta por Dani con ayuda de las dos y por la cual bajaron y siguieron el camino hasta llegar al descenso, el cual ya era conocido por las chicas ya que hace unos meses lo descubrieron por error para ir a Bajoterra a celebrar el cumpleaños de Crixar, y a visitar a la banda Shane.

Las chicas se sentaron en la silla del descenso la cuál era algo estrecha para las tres, pero a las duras penas entraron.

-Oigan…. ¿Y las demás?- Preguntó Akyra al ver que solo ellas bajaban.

-Ya están en Bajoterra…. Se fueron temprano.- Dijo Dani calmándola.

-Muy bien….. Aquí vamos.- Dijo Ale presionando el botón.

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….- Dijeron las chicas al unísono antes de que la silla bajara a una velocidad increíblemente rápida mientras ellas se divertían. Disfrutaron cada segundo de risa.

Minutos después, aterrizaron en Bajoterra.

-Fiuff…. Llegamos.- Dijo Akyra bajando del asiento.

-Vamos… Nos esperan en el refugio.- Dijo Dani.

-Por cierto Akyra….. ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás?- Preguntó Ale.

-Hasta la tarde… Le dije a mi mamá que llegaría en la tarde, quizá hasta las 8 o 9…. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó la castaña.

Alejandra y Daniela intercambiaron miradas.

-Y no será posible que te quedes…. ¿A dormir?- Dijo Dani esperando una respuesta.

-¡Qué! ¿Quedarme… Aquí? ¡Hasta mañana!- Dijo Akyra sobresaltada.

-Emm… Si…..- Dijo Ale con mirada de "por favor".

-Ña claro, no hay problema, la mayoría de veces que "me quedo estudiando" con mis amigas termino durmiendo en sus casas….. No sería novedad si hoy no llego….- Dijo Akyra muy relajada.

-Bien.- Dijo Dani.

Todas fueron al refugio Shane, y llegaron minutos después.

Akyra tocó la puerta.

-¡Chicas llegaron!- Dijo Ka desde la puerta.

-Hola….- Dijo Aky.

-La trajimos… tal y como acordamos.- Dijo Ale riendo.

-¿Y las demás?- Preguntó Dani al solo ver a Ka.

-En la mesa… Estamos jugando "Verdad o reto"….. ¿Quieren unirse?- Dijo Karem con mirada desafiante.

-Bueno.- Dijeron las tres al unísono. Ka las dirigió al juego.

-Hey chicos! Ya llegaron las que faltaban.- Dijo la chica sentándose en los sofás alrededor de la mesa.

-Hola…- Dijo Kord muy apurado y sonriente mirando a Akyra.

-Hola…- Dijo Crixar sentada cómodamente y codeando a Kord para fastidiar.

-Hola chicas…- Dijo Romy.

-¡Llegaron por fin!- Dijo Tati.

Ale, Dani y Akyra se sentaron a jugar.

-Llegan a tiempo, aún ni hemos empezado.- Dijo Zaira.

-Muy bien empecemos….- Dijo Flor algo nerviosa.

-Ok….. Yo empezaré.- Dijo Trixie mirando a los jugadores para escoger.

-Eli…..- Dijo la pelirroja después de pensárselo.

-¿Verdad o reto?- Preguntó la chica mirando al Shane con mirada retadora.

-Emmmm….. Verdad.- Dijo el peliazul.

-Muy bien….. ¿Quién de las chicas aquí presentes te parece la más guapa?- Preguntó risueña.

Eli se quedó observando el círculo unos segundos…. Pero no dudó ni una vez en su respuesta.

-Tú.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Trixie se sonrojó.

-Si bueno, continuaré para que no sigan en su "momento"- Dijo Crixar molestando.

-Mmm….. Dani ¿Verdad o reto?- Preguntó Crix.

-Emmm….. Reto.- Dijo la chica.

-Perfecto, quiero que le des un beso en la mejilla a Eli.- Dijo la chica maléficamente.

La chica se sonrojó inevitablemente, y casi obligada se paró y besó al Shane en la mejilla volviéndose a sentar rápidamente más roja que un tomate.

-Jajajajaja…. Muy bien me toca, vamos a ver….. Ale.- Dijo Karem maléficamente.

-Mierda….- Se dijo Ale a sí misma.

-¿Verdad o reto?- Preguntó Ka de forma desafiante.

-Verdad…- Dijo la castaña relajada por fuera, y muerta por dentro. Los retos o verdades de Ka son muuuy vengativos, además escogió verdad porque era muy arriesgado decir reto tomando en cuenta que Ka los da.

-Muy bien….. ¿Quién te parece más guapo Eli o El Caballero?- Preguntó de forma malvada.

-El caballero…..- Murmuró Ale completamente sonrojada para terminar con esto de una vez por todas mirando a Ka con ojos de "ME VENGARÉ ¬¬".

-Jajajaja…. Muy bien sigamos, ahora yo….. Mmmmm, Kord.- Dijo Flor.

-¿Verdad o reto?- Preguntó la chica.

-Emmm… Reto.- Dijo el troll.

-Perfecto….. Dale a Akyra un beso en la mejilla…. Aaa y dile que la amas.- Dijo Flor conteniendo la risa.

El troll completamente sonrojado se levantó y se acercó a Akyra quién estaba igual o peor que él.

-Te amo…- Dijo Kord dándole un beso en la mejilla muy contento.

-Awww….. Que linduras….. Muy bien ahora yo escojo a…. Tati.- Dijo Zaira.

-¿Verdad o reto?- Preguntó la chica.

-Emm…. Verdad.- Dijo Tatiana.

-Mmm…. ¿Qué prefieres comer un bufet de Pronto o que te dé un beso en los labios?- Preguntó maléficamente Zaira.

-¡Amo la comida de Pronto! ¿Alguna vez se los dije?- Dijo Tati negando explícitamente la opción de besar a Pronto.

-Jajajaja…. Yo hubiese dicho lo mismo.- Dijo Ale.

-Yo igual.- Dijo Dani.

-Me parece.- Dijo Crixar.

-Muy bien…. Ka ¿Verdad o reto?- Preguntó Ale.

-Reto….- Dijo Ka muy confiada.

-Muy bien quiero que….- La ojiverde no terminó la frase al oír la puerta.

-¡Llegué!- Dijo una voz familiar abriendo la puerta.

-No… Puede… ser.- Dijo Ka sin aliento al ver a Twist atravesar la puerta y dirigirse a la mesa.

-¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó el rubio muy fresco.

-Quiero que le des un beso!- Dijo Ale antes de que Twist terminara la frase. Ka se ruborizó.

-¿Ehhh?¿ De qué hablan?...- Twist no terminó de hablar al sentir los labios de Karem tocar su mejilla, ambos se sonrojaron instantáneamente. Todos rieron.

-Jajajaja muy bien ahora yo…. Kord ¿Verdad o Reto?- Preguntó Tatiana al troll mientras miraba a Akyra de reojo….

Así pasaron jugando toda la tarde, y cuándo se dieron cuenta el reloj ya marcaba las 8:35 de la noche, así que merendaron, tuvieron que hacer un pedido a "Pizza Rebote" por mayoría de votos (todos) en lugar de la comida de Pronto.

**9:40 de la noche….**

-Ahhh…. Que delicia.- Dijo Ale terminando su pizza.

-Te apoyo.- Dijo Crixar tomando una soda.

-Qué… ¿Ya la acabaron?- Dijo Romy viendo al cartón de la pizza.

-Ahí había una rebanada más que era mía…. ¿Quién la tomó?- Dijo Aky amenazante, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kord estaba ya terminándose la rebanada.

-¡Kord!- Dijo Akyra tratando de quitarle el trozo de pizza que le quedaba al troll.

Kord y Akyra se reían y jugaban a ver quién tomaba la pizza primero, hasta que Kord acabó con la competencia metiéndose el trozo de pizza restante a la boca.

-G-a..n-é.- Decía el troll con la boca llena.

Akyra se rindió, pero al voltear ya no había nadie, todos se habían ido arriba a sus habitaciones aunque alcanzó a divisar a dos chicas subiendo las escaleras.

-Flor, Tati…. ¿Por qué se fueron?- Preguntó Aky desconcertada.

-Para no interrumpir su momento…- Dijo Flor muy relajada.

-Tranquilos…. Prosigan, ya nos íbamos.- Dijo Tati en el último escalón.

El troll y la chica se ruborizaron por completo, pero no se notó por la poca luz que alumbraba toda la sala oscura, una pequeña lámpara.

-Vamos…. Apagaré la luz.- Dijo Kord apagando la lámpara dejándolos a oscuras mientras se acercaba a las escaleras. Para Kord era fácil el camino, pues vivía ahí, pero Akyra tenía ciertas complicaciones…

-Ouch…- Dijo la chica tropezando con uno de los escalones pues no lo vió por la oscuridad, pero no se tropezó pues sintió el brazo del troll sujetarla por detrás.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el ingeniero.

-Si… Gracias.- Dijo Akyra sonrojada.

-Ven… Te ayudaré a subir.- Dijo Kord tomando a Akyra de la mano para guiarla. Akyra estaba roja, y no digamos nada de Kord. El troll la dejó en la puerta de la habitación en la que ella dormiría.

-Buenos noches…- Dijo Kord muy nervioso, quiso acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla pero los nervios se apoderaron de él y al final se decidió por un abrazo, que no dejó de ser muy cariñoso, Akyra se lo devolvió.

-Buenas noches…..- Susurró la chica entrando la más normal que pudo, y cuándo entró cerró la puerta, se deslizó por la misma y suspiró muy enamorada mientras prendía la lamparita de noche….

-¡Aaaaaa!- Gritó Akyra muy asustada al ver a todas las chicas en unos colchones en el suelo, ella creía que esa habitación era solo para ella, hasta que recapacitó que no habían muchas habitaciones en el refugio así que debían compartir. Pero lo que más le preocupó es que la habían oído suspirar como si estuviese enamorada, lo cual ella no aceptaría aunque lo estuviese (lo está XD)

Todas estaban de brazos cruzados y en una ronda como si la estuviesen esperando.

-H-hola-a Chica-as…- Dijo Akyra nerviosa.

Ale se levantó y acercó una linterna al rostro de Akyra para notar su ruborización.

-Te lo dije….- Dijo Alejandra extendiendo la mano hacia Dani, ésta reviró los ojos y le dio tres monedas de oro.

-¿Habían apostado por que me sonrojaría al estar con Kord?- Se decía Akyra mentalmente.

-Ya duerme…- Dijo Romy tranquilizándola. Todas se acostaron en sus colchones incluyendo a Akyra.

-Psttt….. ¿Ya está todo listo?- Susurró Ale a Crixar.

-Si, Pronto ya fue por los preparativos y la comida.- Dijo Crix.

-Perfecto.- Dijo Dani.

-Mañana será un gran día…. Dijo Tati.

-Si que los erá….- Dijo Ale mirando el calendario el cuál indicaba que mañana era "Sábado 18 de Enero del 2014"…

CONTINUARÁ…..

* * *

Mañana es el gran día! *w* duerman bien chicas por que mañana hay fiesta! Feliz cumple adelantado hermanita mayor :3 te kiero muchiiisiiiimooooo (a pesar de que me quieras matar por el KORY XD) besotessssssssssss

Rarwwwww

Ale


	2. CHAPTER 2: EL GRAN DÍA

**FELIZ CUMPLE AKY**

PARTE 2: EL GRAN DÍA

* * *

**12:42 am**

-Oahhhhh….- Bostezó Akyra mientras abría lentamente sus ojos violeta (en el chapter anterior puse que eran cafés :C pero me equivoqué son violeta) para notar las ventanas claras y darse cuenta de que ya era de día, se levantó para cambiarse pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación…. Al parecer todos habían "madrugado".

-Han de estar en la sala…- Se decía a sí misma la chica mientras entraba al baño para cambiarse.

Minutos después bajó las escaleras y notó que el reloj marcaba casi la una de la tarde.

-Sí que dormí…..- Se decía mentalmente la ojivioleta.

-Buenos días….- Dijo la chica esperando una respuesta, pero el silencio fue su único resultado.

Al bajar se percató que en la mesa había una bandeja con una nota, Akyra la leyó muy curiosa:

"Buenos días Akyra…. Aquí está tu desayuno, los chicos y yo salimos a pasear pero no te quisimos despertar, volveremos en una hora o menos… Espero que te agrade la comida, yo la preparé porque no creo que quieras comida de Pronto. Cuídate.

Trixie"

Akyra dobló la hoja de papel y la dejó a un lado mientras abría la bandeja térmica la cual contenía solo unos panes con mantequilla y huevos revueltos. Aky los comió y ya satisfecha salió al patio de la guarida al ver si alguien rondaba por ahí.

-¿Hola?...- Dijo la chica ya afuera, pero entró nuevamente al notar que no había nadie.

Akyra se lanzó al sofá y se quedó mirando alrededor de la guarida, y sin querer notó el calendario que decía "Sábado 18 de Enero del 2014". Al inicio la castaña no tuvo ninguna reacción, pero segundos después hizo memoria…..

-¡Es mi cumpleaños!- Dijo muy emocionada y poniéndose de pie, pero se sintió mal al recordar que se fueron a pasear sin ella…. Y sin desearle feliz cumpleaños.

Se volvió a sentar.

-Que raro…..- Se dijo a sí misma al recordar que todas sus amigas estuvieron la noche anterior excepto una…..

* * *

-Vamos no fue tan malo….- Dijo Tati dirigiéndose a una de las chicas.

-¿Estás loca? Es estresante estar con Pronto toda la tarde comprando preparativos mientras ustedes se divertían en el refugio…. ¿Por qué tuve que ir yo?.- Dijo Pili muy enojada.

-Emmm…. Tú nos rogaste ir.- Dijo Crixar.

-¿Cierto y por qué fue?- Preguntó Dani.

-Por qué más…. Billy se ofreció en ayudarle a Pronto, él conoce más locales… Y cuándo Pili se enteró….- Dijo Ale mirando a Pilar de reojo, ésta se sonrojó.

-No fue por eso…. F-fue por que que-ería apoyar en la f-fiesta….- Se excusó Pili, las demás reviraron los ojos.

-Si bueno chicas…. Menos charla y más velocidad…. Hay que llegar al refugio.- Dijo el Shane.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Trixie.

-Entonces en marcha….- Dijo Ka acelerando su meca, las demás hicieron igual.

* * *

**2:35 PM**

-Ok…. Creo que no vendrán.- Dijo Akyra tomando su meca en el refugio y se dirigió a un restaurant para almorzar.

20 minutos después regresó sin encontrar un alma en el refugio.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya comí…- Dijo la chica.

Entonces se oyeron unos ruidos del garaje, Akyra se preocupó y fue a ver que era hasta que….

La puerta sonó.

-Hasta que volvieron…- Dijo Akyra abriendo la puerta y viendo a Tati.

-Un momento…. ¿Y los demás?- Preguntó la ojivioleta al notar que venía ella sola.

-Este…. Ya vienen.- Dijo la chica.

-Muy bien, hasta entonces veré que es ese ruido que…..

-¡Quieres ver mi nuevo truco!- Interrumpió Tati a la castaña evitando que se fuera.

-¿Truco?- Preguntó Akyra extrañada.

-¡Sí! Lo aprendí el año pasado en… emmm…. ¡Un curso de exploradoras!- Dijo Tati pensando "Enserio… ¿Exploradoras? No pudiste decir algo mejor?".

-¿Y qué truco es?- Preguntó la ojivioleta.

(El avestruz es un animal)

-¿Sabías que el ojo de un avestruz es más grande que su cerebro?- Dijo la chica dándose cuenta de que no sabía ningún truco y a la vez pensando nuevamente "Por dios… ¿Acaso le hablé sobre la avestruz? No soy buena distrayendo…

-¿Qué?- Dijo Akyra consternada.

-Emm… Estee…

-Oye enserio debo ir a….

-¡No! No te vayas… emmm… yo…. Ahhh, me siento mal.- Dijo Tatiana desmayándose en los brazos de Akyra para evitar que se volteara.

-¡Qué! Pero hace unos segundos… tú… O por Dios y qué tienes.- Dijo Akyra preocupada.

-Creo que ya no veo…- Dijo Tati con la mano en la frente muy dramática, pero alguien en la sala le hizo una señal que ella entendió.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- Preguntó Akyra.

-Y ya me siento mejor… Vamos a la sala.- Dijo Tati poniéndose de pie en un salto y tomando a Akyra de la mano mientras la llevaba a la oscura sala.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Akyra totalmente confundida… Ya no sabía que pensar.

Tati prendió la luz y…

-SORPRESAAAA!- Dijeron todos al unísono, la banda Shane y las amigas de Aky.

-Wow…. Gracias.- Dijo Akyra sorprendida al ver todo decorado, comida…. Al parecer los ruidos eran ellos entrando al garaje para ordenar todo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Akyra…- Dijeron todos abrazando a la cumpleañera.

-Feliz cumpleaños Akyra….- Dijo Kord entregándole un obsequio.

-Gracias…- Dijo la castaña relajada por fuera y mocionada por dentro.

Al abrir la caja se encontró con una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y un pequeño peluche de troll que decía "Te amo".

-Awwwwwwww….. Gracias!- Dijo Akyra lanzándose al troll en un gran abrazo. Kord se lo devolvió muy contento.

-No puedes ser…- Dijo Karem mirando a la puerta.

Ale se volteó y vió a Twist.

-Jajajajajajajaja….. No podía faltar, ahora si no te salvas….- Dijo Ale.

El rostro de Karem pasó de sonrojado a contento al ver quién más entraba al refugio…

-Si me hundo, te hundes conmigo.- Dijo Ka vengativa señalando la puerta con su mirada.

Ale se volteó y vió al Caballero dirigiéndose a Akyra a desearle feliz cumpleaños junto con Twist.

-Tiene que ser una broma….- Dijo la ojiverde sonrojada.

-Hagamos una alianza ¿Ok? Yo te cubro del Caballero y tú me cubres de Twist…. ¿Tenemos un tarto?- Dijo Ka extendiendo la mano.

-Tenemos un trato…- Dijo Ale estrechándola.

-Qué tal chicas…- Dijo Twist en frente de ambas.

-Buenas noches señoritas...- Dijo el Caballero junto con el rubio.

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron y se sonrojaron mientras se veían con ojos de "Se dañó el plan".

Mientras tanto Zaira se reía más allá junto con Pili.

Minutos después Billy cruzó la puerta.

-Dios…. Con permisito yo me voy…- Dijo Pilar retirándose.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado Pili.- Dijeron Ale y Ka al unísono….

* * *

**9:45 PM**

Akyra salió un rato al patio y se sentó en el pasto a tomar aire después de pasar toda la tarde divirtiéndose, todos seguían adentro festejando. La chica se sentía muy contenta, además recibió muchos regalos, la mayoría fueron mangas lemons y ero-gores, suficientes como para leer todo un año, claro que no faltaron los regalos de la banda, como la ropa que le compró Trixie o el manual de comida topoide que le dio Pronto, algo "Muy útil".

Aky se volteó al oír la puerta.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó Kord preocupado. Akyra sonrió.

-No, fue la mejor fiesta que he tenido…. Solo vine a tomar algo de aire.- Dijo la ojivioleta.

Ambos se quedaron cayados unos 10 incómodos segundos, hasta que el troll se decidió.

-Akyra…. Yo….

El troll no terminó la frase al sentir los labios de la ojivioleta tocar los suyos, se quedaron así por dos segundos hasta que la chica rodeó al el cuello del troll con sus brazos y éste la rodeara con los suyos en la cintura.

Y así terminó éste hermoso cumpleaños…

* * *

HERMOSAAAAAAAA perdón x la demora del chapter :( tuve unas dificultades, en fin, feliz cumpleeee

Que la hayas pasado superr rarwwww XD

Te kiere muuucho

Ale!


End file.
